Happy Surprises
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Naruto has a surprise for Sasuke when he returns from a mission. Sequel to 'Fixing His Mistake'. Two- or threeshot. SasuNaru, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit off this story.**_

_**AN: **__Sorry for the wait, I had terrible writer's block and some real life issues in the way. This is gonna be a two- or threeshot. Not sure I'm totally happy with it, but I wanted to go ahead and post it. Hope you like it!_

_****Thanks to Sephirothlover845 and Chocoboshead, both of whom I beta for. They helped me a lot with my writer's block, and thanks especially to Sephirothlover845, who helped me with the title (I suck at picking title names!). Check out their great stories!****_

**Happy Surprises**

Naruto stepped into the Uchiha mansion, glad to be home. He was drained from his recent mission, having been gone nearly a week. Ino and Shikamaru had been his teammates for the mission, and both had told him their goodbyes at the gate to the village, eager to return to their own homes. This had been Ino's last mission for a while, as she'd just discovered she was pregnant with her and Neji's first child. And Shikamaru had wanted to hurry home himself and see his wife and six-month-old daughter Tsukiko. The baby looked a lot like her mother, but had her father's brown hair. The most surprising thing was her eyes were the same brilliant shade of jade green as her uncle Gaara's.

Removing his jonin vest, Naruto tiredly moved into the kitchen, calling for his husband and son. A small smirk appeared on his face as he mused on what mischief his son might have gotten into while he was gone. The five-year-old was constantly pulling pranks on villagers and other children, much to Sasuke's consternation. Hajime was more like Naruto every day, with his love of ramen and hyper disposition.

Sasuke called back to Naruto, letting him know he was in the backyard. The blonde made his way to the door leading outside, collapsing exhausted into a chair on the lawn. He watched as Sasuke finished his light training exercises, his cerulean orbs admiring the play of muscles on the raven's pale torso. Feeling Naruto's eyes on him, Sasuke turned and smiled slightly, putting his shirt back on and walking towards his dobe.

"Hey," Naruto greeted his mate, reaching up to brush a light kiss on Sasuke's lips, "where's Hajime?" The blonde moved over on the chair to make room for Sasuke to sit beside him.

"Hn. I haven't seen him since he left with Iruka this morning."

_Crap_. Naruto knew it couldn't be good if Iruka decided to take his son with him while the chunin taught his class at the academy; Hajime hated the way the girls would coo over him (similar to how Sasuke's former fangirls used to act) and usually tended to pull pranks on the students. It had started getting worse as Hajime got older, because now he began to look more like Sasuke than Naruto. And his affinity for frogs and snakes (courtesy of both his parents) had gotten him into trouble more than once, as he liked to use them to scare off the various girls who tended to fawn over him.

Just then, both men heard a loud banging on the front door. Sighing, the blonde got up and went to answer it, feeling Iruka's chakra signature. Opening the portal, Naruto saw an agitated Iruka holding onto a squirming Hajime. Naruto struggled not to laugh; Iruka was covered in orange paint. Noticing the glare directed at him, the fox vessel quickly wiped the smile off his face and reached to take his son from his former academy sensei.

"Besides the obvious, what'd he do this time?" Naruto questioned after telling his son to sit on the couch.

Iruka huffed. "This," he gestured to himself, "was only part of it. Try putting frogs in all the girls' desks, glue on some of the boys' seats, and, though I have no idea how, letting a group of snakes loose in the bathroom. Basically terrorizing my students." Muttering under his breath, the chunin turned to go back to his class and straighten out the chaos caused by one Hajime Uchiha. "At the rate he's going now, I can't wait until he's my student," he added irritably. He loved the little boy like he would a grandson, but sometimes he was almost too much to deal with. Naruto smiled fondly at Iruka's retreating back, then closed the door to deal with his son.

Hajime sat on the couch, trying (and failing) to look innocent. Casting a stern eye on the boy, Naruto began his lecture. "What have your father and I said about pranking Iruka's class?" he demanded.

"Not to get caught?" the raven-haired boy replied, eyes twinkling with mischief. Naruto snorted in laughter, but quickly smothered it when he noticed the slight scowl on his husband's face. Sasuke was leaning against the doorjamb to the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest; he'd followed Naruto when the blonde had answered the front door. Seeing the state Iruka was in, he knew his son had been playing tricks on their old sensei and his class again.

Moving away from the doorway, Sasuke walked over to stand in front of Hajime, his stern onyx orbs meeting chagrined cerulean the exact shade of Naruto's brilliant blue eyes. Though his visage was emotionless, Sasuke fought back a smirk at the kicked-puppy look his son had. He resembled Naruto so much that the Uchiha found it hard to be angry with him. Nonetheless, Hajime _did_ need to be disciplined.

"No ramen for a week, and you're grounded for two weeks," Sasuke decided. Knowing Hajime was as big a lover of ramen as Naruto, he'd stated that part of his punishment first. The boy opened his mouth to argue, but at the stoic gaze of his father he stayed quiet. The five-year-old pouted cutely before going upstairs to his bedroom, leaving his parents alone in the living room.

Sitting on the large couch, Sasuke relaxed and motioned for Naruto to join him. They hadn't seen each other in nearly a week, and both were missing the other's touch.

Settling next to Sasuke, Naruto curled up, basking in his husband's warmth. "You know he only does those things because he hates having everybody fuss over him like they did you," the blonde stated. Sasuke just 'Hn'ed. Naruto chuckled at the old grunt; it seemed to be a habit that the raven would never give up.

Suddenly remembering what he'd found out a few days before while still on his mission, Naruto abruptly cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He wasn't quite sure how he would take the news. Kyuubi had laughed at Naruto's shocked reaction when he'd told him, which had infuriated the blonde and caused him to not speak to the fox since.

"You know teme, it might be a good idea for Hajime to have some siblings around. Ya know, so he doesn't feel lonely. Maybe sooner than later," Naruto began. Sasuke, who'd been softly running his fingers through silky blonde hair, stopped his ministrations at Naruto's words. As the full implication behind the words sunk into his brain, Sasuke looked down into vibrant blue eyes.

"Are you saying…?" he asked, receiving a nod and smile. He hugged Naruto to him, pulling the blonde onto his lap. Lips met in a sweet embrace, tongues dancing together. Sasuke groaned at the addictive taste of his husband's mouth, sweeping his tongue over every inch of Naruto's warm cavern as Naruto shifted to straddle Sasuke's lap in a more comfortable position. After a few breathless moments, they broke apart, Sasuke wrapping his arms tightly around Naruto. He'd always wanted Hajime to have a brother or sister, so he was very happy to find out he and Naruto were going to be parents again.

Breathing in Sasuke's scent, Naruto kissed the pale neck exposed to him and glanced up. "So you're okay with this? I mean, we never really talked about having another kid, and I know Hajime's a handful at times, but-"

Sasuke shushed him, laying a finger over his lips and smiling into his eyes. "I love you and Hajime, and wouldn't change anything about either one of you. And he's a child; all children can be a bit troublesome sometimes. I'm sure he'll grow out of his pranking phase." One could only hope.

Naruto grinned happily, resettling his head on Sasuke's chest. _Now for the surprise. _"That's good to hear, teme. I hope you still feel that way later on, because Kyuubi said this time we're having twins." He never saw how much paler, if possible, Sasuke became at _that_ information.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **So, here's chapter 2. This one didn't take long at all, but the next chapter might not be up for a while. Hope you like it!

**Note: **I had a reviewer for 'Fixing His Mistake' who was a bit upset about me not putting in the boys' reactions about finding out about the baby. (I'm really sorry!!) So, I put it in here as a flashback -- I was going to put it in the other story, but at the time I just couldn't get it written. But because of that review, it inspired me to write that part for this chapter, so credit for this chapter goes to Anime Atomika.

_Thank you to Tinker16, inumoon3 and norway22 for reviewing last chapter, and to everyone who alerted and favorited my story_.**:D**

**Chapter 2**

Blinking awake in the bright morning sunlight, Naruto noticed his husband wasn't in bed beside him. As he lay for a few moments, he could hear the unmistakable sounds of Sasuke and Hajime in the kitchen. Of course, with his Kyuubi-enhanced senses, he could also easily smell the scent of eggs and bacon being cooked. Sitting up in bed, the blonde got to his feet and moved over to the dresser with his clothes, pulling out a pair of light blue boxers and a white undershirt. He'd wait to take a shower later, as the growling from his stomach made it plain he needed to eat _now_.

Walking down the stairs to the kitchen, Naruto stopped just inside the doorway and let a smile suffuse his face as he watched his mate and his son together. Hajime was sitting at the small table, a plate of eggs, toast with strawberry jam on it, and bacon being rapidly devoured by the young child. Naruto snickered at the sight of the little cheeks puffed out with food; Sasuke was always claiming that their son had inherited Naruto's bottomless pit of a stomach.

Noticing his 'mother', Hajime tried to give a greeting around his mouthful of food, quickly getting a reprimand from Sasuke for talking with his mouth full. Taking a seat next to the smaller raven, Naruto took the plate that Sasuke handed him and began eating. As he ate, watching Sasuke sit next to him with his own food, he was reminded of when he told Sasuke about Hajime.

**~Flashback~**

_Naruto slowly walked back to the Uchiha complex, his mind still struggling to comprehend what Tsunade had told him. Sasuke had made him go for a check-up after finally commenting on the blonde's increased eating habits lately and him being sick a lot. Naruto had tried to argue that it was nothing, probably just a bug going around or something, but Sasuke was adamant that the Hokage look him over for anything suspicious. _

_So, despite his protests, Naruto had wound up in an examination room in the hospital, Tsunade thoroughly checking to see if something was wrong with him to cause his daily bouts of nausea and increased appetite. He actually got a little nervous when, after nearly half an hour, Tsunade called Shizune in to confirm something._

"_Come on, Grandma, what's wrong with me?!" A dark blonde eyebrow twitched at Naruto calling her Grandma, and Tsunade had to fight the urge to pound the whiskered man on the head. Shizune walking into the room saved Naruto from the huge headache he'd unknowingly faced._

_Leaving Naruto to sit impatiently on the examination table, Tsunade consulted with her assistant about what she'd found of Naruto's condition. The Hokage didn't want to let the young man know her suspicions until she was certain she was correct. She stood back and watched as Shizune performed her own exam on Naruto, the dark-haired woman's face showing incredulity at her findings. She looked at Tsunade, stunned, as the blonde woman nodded, showing her she'd discovered the same thing. By this point, Naruto was really starting to freak out, thinking something was seriously or fatally wrong with him._

"_Naruto," Tsunade began, "do you ever talk with Kyuubi?" She knew the young shinobi sometimes used the fox demon's power in battle, but Naruto had never told her if he spoke with 'it'._

_Surprised, the spiky yellow head nodded. "What's that got to do with anything?" Naruto asked._

_Clearing her throat, Tsunade explained what her examination had found. "It looks like Kyuubi has… rearranged… your organs and added a few new ones."_

"_WHAT?!!" Both women winced from the high scream. "What the hell does that mean?!"_

"_You're pregnant, Naruto," Shizune told him gently. _

_Shocked, Naruto sat there, his mind going blank as he suddenly heard the demon chuckling. Withdrawing into himself, he talked to Kyuubi._

"_What the hell did you do to me, you stupid fox?!" _

_The fox stopped laughing, his red gaze fixed on his container. __**"You should be thanking me, you ungrateful brat."**_

"_For what!"_

"_**You always said you wanted to help that bastard Uchiha revive his clan, now I've given you the means to achieve that."**_

_Naruto seethed. "I never meant for you to turn me into a fucking girl!" _

_Kyuubi sighed in annoyance. It figures the brat would bitch about what he'd done; he honestly thought the boy would be happy he could produce the next Uchiha heir. __**'Humans,' **__he snorted to himself._

_The fox lay on his side away from the fuming blonde, too tired to argue anymore. He'd exhausted himself from his efforts of changing Naruto's inner body. __**"I didn't turn you into a girl, I just gave you girl parts," **__he said, closing his eyes and ignoring the sputtering boy. When Naruto saw the fox had gone to sleep, he gave up ranting at the demon and opened his eyes to see a concerned Tsunade and Shizune._

"_Are you okay, Naruto?" Tsunade questioned. Irritated azure eyes met her gold orbs, Naruto huffing as he stood up from the table. "So, how long is it gonna be until the baby's due?" he asked Tsunade, wondering just how the hell he was going to explain this to Sasuke. They'd been thinking about looking for a surrogate mother for Sasuke to father children with (with test tubes, of course; apparently his appetite wasn't the only thing to have changed with his pregnancy. Naruto had noticed, along with Sasuke, that the blonde had gotten a bit possessive over the raven lately. And if they were going to have a surrogate mother, it would have to be done without Sasuke having to touch the female, because Naruto would most likely go berserk if some woman laid a hand on his soon-to-be husband)._

_Only half listening as the Hokage gave him information and pamphlets on pregnancy and childbirth, Naruto walked out of the hospital twenty minutes later, his head spinning with all that he'd learned. The more he thought about it, the better he began to feel. Initially, he'd been angry with Kyuubi for doing this without telling him, or asking his permission, but now he was actually a bit thankful to the fox. Sasuke was always saying the only thing he regretted about having to use a surrogate was that the baby wouldn't be Naruto's. But now, because of Kyuubi, this baby would be Naruto's and Sasuke's, no one else involved._

_Naruto walked to his and Sasuke's home in a daze, a huge dreamy smile on his tan face. He was envisioning a miniature Sasuke, running around the Uchiha complex and playing in the back yard with him and Sasuke. He was so into his daydream he almost missed Sasuke's chakra signature coming from inside the large house. Suddenly eager to see the raven's reaction, Naruto bounded inside, nearly skipping in happiness. He found Sasuke in the kitchen, preparing two plates of food. _

_Looking up at the arrival of his lover, Sasuke set a steaming plate of beef yakisoba and onigiri, Sasuke's favorite, in front of him. Naruto ate his food ravenously, his stomach growling ferociously at the smell of the food. Now used to the blonde's increased appetite, Sasuke didn't even raise an eyebrow as Naruto all but inhaled his meal. _

_After finishing eating, Naruto sat back and waited for Sasuke to finish his own food. Once both plates were empty, he took them to the sink and rinsed them off before placing them in the dishwasher. Walking back to the table, he sat next to his fiancé and began telling him what he'd learned._

"_So, I went to Grandma Tsunade and found out what's wrong with me," he started. Sasuke sat, patiently waiting for him to tell him about his doctor's visit. He was relieved, though not showing it, that Naruto had finally gone to the Hokage, the top medical ninja, to be looked over for anything wrong. Sasuke had been pestering Naruto to see a doctor since Sakura's wedding a few weeks ago._

"_She did an examination of me," Naruto continued, "and I'm not sick. Kyuubi did something, but it's not bad, really." Looking into obsidian orbs, Naruto just let it out in a long rush. "We don't need a surrogate anymore because Kyuubi changed my organs around and added others, and now we're going to have a baby!" Sasuke simply stared at the blonde, dumbfounded. It took several moments for that statement to sink into his stunned brain, and when it finally registered he raised shocked eyes to meet wary but excited azure._

_Not quite sure what to think about what he'd just been told, Sasuke searched Naruto's face to make sure he wasn't playing a joke on him. This is exactly what he'd wanted, from the day Naruto had first brought up the subject of finding a surrogate mother for the next generation of Uchihas. The raven had agreed because in truth, he did want children, but a part of him had wished he could have them with his lover. Seeing the sincerity in blue eyes, Sasuke knew Naruto would never joke about this._

_The next thing Naruto knew was he was being kissed passionately by Sasuke. Grabbing the smaller man into his arms, Sasuke picked him up and carried him into the living room, sitting down on the large couch and settling the blonde on his lap comfortably. Naruto tucked his head beneath the pale chin, smiling to himself. Ever since he and Sasuke had gotten together, the Uchiha had been more open with his emotions (but only with Naruto)._

_Feeling the soothing caress of Sasuke's fingers combing through his silky tresses and breathing in Sasuke's scent, Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber. He felt Sasuke gently kiss his forehead as he succumbed to sleep_.

**~End flashback~**

After clearing the dishes, Sasuke sent Hajime to put on his shoes and jacket while Naruto got a shower. They were going to let their son play at the park while Naruto went for his check-up with Tsunade. Sasuke was just as happy at the knowledge that they were having twins (he'd always wanted a bigger family), and both were eagerly looking forward to the children's arrival. They had decided to tell Hajime about the babies today after Naruto's doctor's appointment.

Feeling better after showering and having his belly full, Naruto waited by the front door of the large house for his husband and son. Sasuke was calling for Hajime, who'd run upstairs to retrieve his favorite orange jacket. Sasuke had only shaken his head when Kakashi had presented the dark-haired boy with the clothing; knowing of Hajime's love for the color orange (just like his other father) Kakashi had found a jacket almost identical to the one Naruto had worn when he was a genin. Seeing Naruto standing by the entrance, Sasuke strode over to him, also waiting for their son to join them.

Hearing the sound of running feet, the couple accompanied the young boy outside, Sasuke locking the house before they began walking leisurely to the park. Hajime grinned at the sight of his parents holding hands, and ran off to play with Sakura and Genma's three-year-old son Ichise once reaching their destination. Hajime had a bit of a fascination with Ichise's pink hair; he'd never seen another boy with hair that color before, and Naruto thought it was a nice contrast with his faintly tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

Naruto smiled as his son cavorted on the playground, hoping he'll take the news of his new siblings well.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Soooo sorry for the wait! I've had a major case of writer's block with this, and just had a lot of things going on all at once. It's a short chapter, more of a filler really, but next chapter should be much longer. I'm not sure I'm completely happy with how it turned out (I don't know how long I spent trying to get it right, my brain just refused to cooperate with me on this!), but I decided to go ahead and post it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story. And thanks especially to Greyy (who is my co-author on my other story) and Chocoboshead, you both really helped me a lot! *Hugs*

**Chapter 3**

Sasuke waited on the park bench for Naruto, keeping a watchful eye on his son. Hajime was running around with Ichise, the little rose-haired boy trying to catch the larger raven, both laughing. They'd been here for a little over two hours, and Sasuke was getting a bit worried. Naruto's doctor's appointments never took this long before; maybe there was something wrong with the babies? Or Naruto? Sasuke refused to think about something happening to his husband. He hadn't gone with Naruto to his check-up because Naruto knew Sasuke hated hospitals, opting to keep an eye on Hajime while Naruto was being examined, but now he was regretting his decision not to accompany Naruto.

Just as his nerves were starting to get the better of him, he noticed a bright head of blonde hair coming towards him. Scoffing to himself at his previous thoughts as he saw the joyous smile on Naruto's face, Sasuke waited until Naruto was seated beside him to ask how the visit went.

"What did Tsunade say?"

"Everything looks fine, the twins are healthy and growing at the normal rate. She said we're having girls this time!" Naruto's azure eyes sparkled, and, not being able to resist, Sasuke tilted his mate's chin up and brushed a sweet kiss on Naruto's plump, red lips. Hearing giggles, the two split apart and turned to see Hajime and Ichise standing in front of them. Ichise was the one giggling, while Hajime had a disgruntled look on his features while the couple got a few women blushing and 'ahh'ing over them from their show of affection. Holding hands was one thing, but _kissing_, well, that was gross in Hajime's five-year-old mind.

Laughing at the expression on his son's face, Naruto stood, letting Sasuke know he was ready to head home. He heard Sakura's voice calling for him to wait, seeing her walk over to him. She swung her son into her arms and smiled at him, Genma at her back with his arm wrapped around her waist, his familiar senbon hanging from his lips.

"Hey Naruto, how'd it go with Tsunade?" Sakura queried, her jade-green eyes gazing on him.

Naruto gave a small smile, "It went good. I'm a little bigger now than I was when I was this far along with Hajime, but Grandma said that's to be expected with twins." Sakura nodded; she knew about Naruto's pregnancy, and the only reason she hadn't been with the Hokage today assisting her with Naruto's examination was because Tsunade had given her the day off, and she wanted to spend the day with her husband and son.

Green eyes mockingly glared at him as Sakura demanded, "Well?! Did Tsunade tell you what you're having?"

Chuckling at his former teammate's impatient inquiry, Naruto grinned from the haven of Sasuke's warm arm winding around his shoulders. "We're gonna have twin girls!" he stated proudly. Congratulating them both, Sakura hugged the blonde, then bid the couple and Hajime farewell, not missing the happy gleam in Sasuke's dark orbs.

Hajime gave his fathers weird glances. He had no idea what was going on, but at the mention of girls his upper lip curled in disdain. As he followed his parents out of the park to begin the walk home, he tugged on Sasuke's sleeve to get his attention. Onyx eyes peered down at him.

"Is someone coming to visit?" he asked, shifting his focus from Sasuke to Naruto. He certainly didn't want to be around if some annoying girls decided to go all fangirl over him again, which was not surprising since he resembled Sasuke so much when he was a child. He got enough of that when he was in the village, he sure didn't want to have to worry about having to hide or run from them in his own home.

The blonde picked his son up into his arms, carrying him as he told Hajime about his soon-to-arrive siblings.

"Well, in a few months you'll have two new sisters. What do you think about that?" Naruto asked Hajime, following behind Sasuke as his husband unlocked the front door to their large home.

Hajime looked up at his daddy, blue eyes so like Naruto's thoughtful as he pondered about how he felt having sisters. He wasn't quite sure he liked the idea of having new members of the family yet, especially female members; he liked it just fine with himself and his two fathers. "Does it have to be _girls?_ Can't we just get puppies?" Naruto chuckled quietly as Sasuke snickered. The young boy had been pestering his dark-haired father for a puppy ever since he'd seen Kiba with one of Akamaru's pups a few weeks ago. Hajime was set on his feet as Naruto stepped into the entrance hall, and stared up at his parents.

"I'm afraid we don't really have a choice about them being girls," Naruto told Hajime. The small raven contemplated this for a moment before replying, "Well, if we don't like them can we get boys instead?"

The house echoed with both Naruto's and Sasuke's laugher.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from this story.

**AN:** Ok, I know some of you are probably wanting to strangle me for not updating this story in like forever, this chapter was actually written over a year ago and has just sat on my computer. To be honest I don't really like it. But after some advice on it – BIG thanks goes to Vitty Rose for reading over this for me and helping me out – I decided to post this and see what you guys think. Gotta warn you, it's kinda cutesy and fluffy.

**Chapter 4**

Hajime ran into the Uchiha main house, his little face lit up with excitement and happiness. He paused briefly to remove his sandals and place them by the front door, then proceeded to dash madly up the stairs to find his two daddies after searching and finding they weren't on the ground floor. He ran straight to their bedroom and threw the door open, rushing inside and seeing his blonde father on the bed, his large belly poking out under the covers across his lap, nestled beside Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned at his son; Hajime knew not to just barge into their room unannounced, and most certainly not running crazily. "Hajime," the boy stopped in his tracks at his other father's voice, "you know you must knock before entering the room." Hajime lowered his head at the admonishment.

"Geez Sasuke, he's only five; give him a break." Naruto poked Sasuke in the side, grinning at his son.

Sighing, knowing any argument he'd start would simply be ignored, Sasuke looked at the little boy. "All right, what was so important that you had to come bursting in here?" He may have sounded exceedingly stern, but he couldn't help giving a small smile at how much Hajime reminded him of Naruto. He and Naruto had been lying together in the bed, with Naruto curled up beside him and trying to take a nap. Naruto had been ordered on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy, and Sasuke had come home early from his watch duties at the village gates. Naruto had trouble sleeping on his back due to the weight and movement of the twins, who were due in about six weeks, so he mostly slept reclining or sitting up. They'd been nearly asleep when Hajime had come in, and Sasuke had been more surprised at the boy's lack of proper conduct than anything. He was trying to teach their son some manners; if it was up to Naruto, he'd let the child run around wild with no discipline.

The almost contagious smile that Naruto was famous for was once again on Hajime's face. Hajime was almost a physical carbon copy of Sasuke when he was young, but when he smiled he looked more like Naruto. The youngest Uchiha jumped up onto the bed next to his fathers, and, mindful of Naruto's stomach, snuggled his little body between them. Big blue eyes gazed up at them earnestly.

"Father, how do you know when you're in love?" Sasuke blinked at that; it was certainly the last thing he'd expected to hear from his five-year-old son. Naruto snickered, and Sasuke shot the blonde a glare before clearing his throat while racking his brain for an answer.

"Well, it's not always the same for everyone. Most people in love are constantly thinking about the other person, wanting to be with them all the time, or envisioning a life together. Why do you want to know about that? You're a little young to be worrying about love right now."

The boy bit his lip, suddenly anxious about what his parents would think. But he'd always heard his father say that Uchiha's were a proud line, and when they wanted something they went after it and got it. And he was the next generation of Uchiha; that meant he could do the same.

Looking up at Sasuke, Hajime flashed another smile and announced, "I'm in love! And I've already asked him to marry me when we grow up!" His face beamed proudly as he told them of his news.

Naruto and Sasuke gazed blankly at each other for a moment, then Naruto coughed nervously to hide his amusement. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief as he smirked at his husband before asking his son, "And just who is this boy you've asked to be your 'wife'?"

"Ichise!" Hajime exclaimed.

Naruto's face went slack. "Ichise? You mean Sakura's son?" At Hajime's nod both Naruto and Sasuke fell silent. Sasuke couldn't help shuddering a bit; Ichise was a sweet boy now, but he was imagining a male version of a genin Sakura in ten years with Genma's smarts and Sakura's raw power, that freakish strength equal to Tsunade's. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry at what his son had in store for himself.

After listening to their son ramble on excitedly about his crush for half an hour, Sasuke reminded Hajime of Naruto's nap and shooed him out of the room, and both he and Naruto heard as the little boy almost skipped to his room. Both men had paled at the boy's words when he'd first entered their room, and Naruto now groaned as he leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder. His voice was low in the silence of the room, and though still a bit shocked, Sasuke could hear the laughter in it as he spoke.

"Sakura is _so_ gonna kill us later."

_****Don't know when the next chapter will be as I have pretty much lost all inspiration on this fic. But I won't give up on it, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it eventually.****_


End file.
